


Scars

by Suzariah



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Game(s), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzariah/pseuds/Suzariah
Summary: When Zelda was a child, she thought a legend was all it was. Now, she watches the aftermath of the battle around her. The Hero suffering before her, the scattered death across the battlefield; it is not the story she grew up reading. The legend was never meant to be a fairy tale.Or, Zelda ponders the suffering Link has endured for her.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Posting old fic to ao3, this was written for a Zelink week in 2015. Enjoy!

When Zelda was a child, she loved to hear the stories of the Hero of Hyrule. The stories were a little dark for her young mind, but they had always seemed familiar and so she clung to him. She remembered seeing Link as the Hero, she had been under Ganondorf’s control, but she remembered the feeling of recognition. The feeling of relief and an almost childlike sense of security before she had felt the despair, knowing Ganondorf would be using her to inflict pain on the hero. Still, she had seen her Hero, always clad in green just like the stories, he would always come to save the land from evil and surely he would help her break Ganondorf’s spell. 

It was supposed to be just like the stories and legends. The princess is saved, the hero is victorious. Light banishes the dark, the land and its people are rejuvenated and life continues on. 

The legends never went in depth of the aftermath, they never told her of all the political turmoil the princess turned queen would deal with. They don’t speak of the starving civilians in the center of Castle town, or the grieving widows who come to Zelda for aid, or the constant income of new threats both from her own people and other kingdoms hoping to take advantage of Hyrule’s moment of weakness.

The legends don’t speak of the scars left behind on the kingdom, on her, and most of all Link.

He lives in the castle now, with her. Here, she can comfort him when the past decides to perch itself upon his shoulder. She is beyond grateful to him, even more so that this is what he seems to want. A life with her is all he asked for in the end, she would have given that to him regardless. She found that loving him came naturally to her. 

She had felt guilty, back in the beginning. After the battle the world was still in chaos. Ganondorf’s death stopped the spread of darkness, but the damage done could not be rectified simply with his death.

Despite Link’s exhaustion after the battle, he had ridden with her back to the castle, where she reclaimed her throne and he took a much deserved rest in the first soft spot he can find, which happened to be some loose fabric, most likely some kind of curtain, that had been torn and thrown to the side 

She had been a little starstruck, so to speak. Link was her hero after all, the one she’d read about so long ago. While she’d always believed the legends, she’d never thought she’d end up a part of them. It was like some sort of morbid fairy-tale come to life.

She had tried to speak to him, to wake him only for a moment so she could move him to a comfortable bed. But her lips would not move. Her mouth refused to produce even a sound, and upon looking at him with clear, unafraid eyes, she came to an awful realization. This hero, a mere boy, was so young. A few years younger than her even. Innocence lined every feature of his sleeping face, covered in blood that it was. She observed the torn cloth of his tunic, and the harsh gashes of skin underneath. 

This boy had saved her, protected her, and the entire kingdom. Why did he do it? At what cost to him had he done all this? 

How could she ever thank him enough? 

How could he possibly forgive her? 

He was a subject of Hyrule, someone who’s safety was ultimately her responsibility and she’d failed him, utterly. If she had been stronger, if she hadn’t been so naive of the nature of the world, none of this would have happened. 

He had woken then, only for a moment as silent tears trailed down her cheeks at the thought of all the suffering he must have endured. 

“Your majesty? Are you alright?” 

She turned to him, the innocence had disappeared from his face in consciousness. He seemed wary, eyes darting from Zelda’s face to his surroundings. 

She had laid a hand over his to calm him. “Everything’s fine, we are safe here. I did not mean to wake you, please rest. If you want I can show you to one of the castle’s bedrooms where you can sleep for as long as you need.” 

“I may take up that offer later, your majesty.” A small laugh escaped his lips, the action clearly irritated his injuries, he clutched his side. “But…may I ask why you were crying?” 

She had hesitated a moment, her throat closing up at the emotion that urged itself into her voice. “I just…I cannot thank you enough, Link. My words cannot heal your wounds or cleanse your mind of the horrors I’m sure you’ve seen, but should you ever need anything, anything at all, simply ask me, and it is yours.”

He looked slightly surprised at her words and he had taken her hand like she his and said, “Then, I ask, may I simply call you Zelda?” 

She smiled, “Of course.” 

...

“Zelda!” Link shouted, his voice alight with excitement. 

“Yes?” 

“Come here,” he gestured from the balcony where he stood, looking out into the sky. “The sunset is beautiful tonight.” 

She rolled her eyes at his romantic ways, but went to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and peered over his shoulder at the setting sun. Link’s physical and mental wounds have still not entirely healed over, but the years have renewed his happiness. Looking at him like this, happy and at peace, she can find some comfort in that he has found a home here with her, where he can take the time to heal and let those wounds fade into long forgotten scars.


End file.
